


Yang X Male!Reader: High School Undercover

by Lasercats6



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Betrayal, Comedy, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gangs, Grimm - Freeform, Male reader instert, Mistral (RWBY), Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Reader-Insert, Romance, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasercats6/pseuds/Lasercats6
Summary: You didn't think anything could ruin your chance at the perfect heist. But then a certain blonde came your way...What are you going to tell your gang? Will you steal the treasure? Will you fall in love? Why am I asking you all of these questions?Read to find out!





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know the Black Rose gang!
> 
> :bulletblack: (Y/N)-You! (reader-chan)/ 3rd oldest member/ known as The Mistral Kid
> 
> :bulletblack: Willard Deeves- Oldest member of the gang/super tall/ has a goatee/ arguably the smartest of the group (other than Reader-Chan)
> 
> :bulletblack: Helga- Second oldest/ panther faunus/ brawns of the gang
> 
> :bulletblack: Danniella Starr (Danny)- Youngest member/ usually the lookout/ redhead

Another day, another successful robbery. Your gang had just infiltrated an infamous bank on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale. There’s a small village that has been scammed out of most of their profits because of these greedy bankers. This didn’t sit well with you or your gang, so what else to do than to rob them blind? You get a butt-load of cash and these evil bankers will be humiliated, it’s a win-win. What's even better is that the bankers were too busy getting run out of town by an angry mob to pursue you, thus making your escape a piece of cake!

After what felt like hours of driving, the getaway driver, Willard, decided to pull off the main road and onto a dusty path that led straight into the woods. That’s where camp will be tonight.

“I think that’s far enough. Let’s stop and rest for the night, ok?” you say, glancing at the faces of your fellow gang members. Willard mumbled under his breath, something about how much calculating he’s going to have to do in order to record this latest heist. Danny jumped out of the car and dashed off into the woods screeching “GOTTA PEE...GOTTA PEE!!!”. You face palmed, knowing that Danny is probably going to get lost trying to find her way back. 

“I’ll chase after her.” Helga spoke, dashing off towards the poor child. You chuckle lightly.

_ “Ah, what to do with you all.”_  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Dinner has been made and all of the stolen loot has been recorded properly. Now, it’s time to get down to business.

“With what we have earned, we should have enough cash to get the necessary supplies we need. And maybe even have a little bit left over.” Helga was reading over Willard’s record booklet. You all have been saving up for a while. This next mission has been in the development stage for months, but now you can start getting serious. Your next target is located at the prestigious Beacon Academy. There’s some very important documents being housed there and if you can get your hands on them, selling them to other kingdom’s leaders would easily make you one of the richest people on the planet. Since you’re already in Vale, why not try this out? No one has been able to successfully steal these documents, so the challenge is real. But that will only make your glory feel all the more better. Your gang can handle anything, regardless how difficult it may be.  
“We can go into town tomorrow and buy the disguises. You and Willard can go out and scope the area. You know, get intell about the school from the locals & students.” Danny said, with a mouth full of tonight’s stew. 

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. First thing tomorrow, alright?” you order. After finishing your meal, you headed towards the guy’s tent. The other members eventually followed suit and soon you were all sound asleep. You did a lot today, but it’s only going to get harder from here. There’s no need to fear though, cause when you are with your team...no your family, then anything is possible. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
As the sun rose along the eastern horizon, the chilly fall air was rushing through the trees. Dead, but colorful, leaves fell around the campground. With a loud crunch, footsteps marched towards the getaway car. Everyone was up and ready to go! Car doors slammed in anticipation; Danny was bouncing up and down in the back seat.  
“I always love going into town! It’s so lively there and you never know what you are going to find!”

“Just remember our main objective. No goofing off and no mindless spending. Only buy what is absolutely needed. Here’s a checklist, cause I just know you’re going to forget.” Like the responsible adult that you are, you hand Danny the pale piece of paper. With a shrug, Danny takes it and shoves it in her shirt’s front pocket. With all of the chit chat going on, it was hard to notice that the car was already speeding towards its new destination. Next stop, the downtown market!

It was about 10 am when the car rode into town. Sure it was still fairly early, but the town was mobbed with people of all different shapes and sizes. Willard dropped the girls off at the main entrance of the off brand clothing store. _"Hopefully it's not too busy in there."_ you thought. If it is busy, then it's going to be a waste of time. Oh well! As long as the job gets done, guess it doesn't really matter, huh? Since the girls are off with the checklist, that just leaves the guys to go and scope out the area. Maybe talk to some locals, check out more shops, attempt to get close to the school...that kind of stuff. A few hours role by as the sun rose high in the sky. It's high noon and so far neither of you have been able to get any new info. Luckily the girls got the perfect style of clothing for your disguises. Now all that's left to do is put everything together. The rendezvous point of the day is located by an old, run down looking inn. That will be your new headquarters for the time being. It's close to the school and the rooms are cheap. Perfect. Since its still only about noon, why not get the plan in motion? It's not like you guys have anything better to do!

The four of you get the keys to your new apartment and make your way up the rickety old steps. Unlocking the door was a bit of a challenge, the key hole was all rusty. Willard jammed the tiny silver key into the lock and vigorously twisted it left and right. There was a small clicking sound, and by a slight turn of the door knob, the room was revealed. It's a small, withered old apartment housing only 1 room. Your gang takes in the sorry sight. Wallpaper is drooping from the walls, the window has so many cracks that it looks like a road map. The floor creaked with every step you took, and you had to be careful where you were walking or you might trip on an outdated rug. 

Helga grabs the shopping bags that were brought up from the car. She begins distributing the various clothing items to their designated owners. You get blue jeans with a few holes here and there, a black v-neck shirt, and a grey hoodie to complete the look. Very casual. Helga received black leggings and a short, colorful dress. It's not really her style, but then again, she's supposed to be in disguise. Willard's outfit was the most drastic change. He got a tiny bowler hat, a white button down dress shirt, a brown (stained) vest, and some very tacky checkered pants. He looks like a dorky dad, which is exactly what you need. 

"PLEASE! Oh pretty please let me join you two! I can be quiet and stealthy! Plus, I think I would look way better in that uniform than either of you." Down on her knees Danny begged. She wanted to join you and Helga on the inside. The plan is that you two are to become transfer students and infiltrate the school. It would be so much easier to get to the documents that way. But this was too risky for a noob like Danny. After all, there is a reason she's the lookout. But how will she ever grow her skills if she's always stuck in the same spot? Again, too risky with this job. Maybe next time, champ.  
"No! Now is not the time to be changing the plan. Willard, got your costume on? Let's start heading out. And Danny...just stay here and look after the place. Got it?" you barked. You didn't mean to sound so rude, you're just a little tense is all. 

With a sad sigh, Danny turned to glare out the window. "Sure. Cause apparently that's all I'm good for, huh?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
You left things on a sour note back there, but now is not the time to be acting like a child. This is the biggest heist the Black Rose gang has faced! Nothing is going to stand in your way, especially not family drama. You'll make it up to her somehow. Eventually…

The drive to the school's main building was super short, why did you even bother bringing the car? For a quick escape? 

Stepping out of the car, while looking stylish in your new outfits, your squad made their way towards the administration office. Your disguises were on point. No one will be standing out from the crowd; you're a picture perfect family! Making your way through the narrow halls, you hear a loud blast. From around the corner comes a fairly short girl with black and red hair. She had this really neat red hood that was flowing in the wind behind her. 

"AHHH!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS THE LAST PIECE OF PIE!" The red hooded girl screamed, running faster than the speed of light. Following quickly behind her was a thunderous shout that said, “OH DON’T WORRY SIS, I’M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU, THAT WOULD BE TOO GOOD FOR YOU. I’M JUST GOING TO TEACH YOU A THING OR TWO ABOUT SHARING.” Who's voice could that be coming from? No one else was around the surrounding area, but the volume was so loud that you could swear the mysterious person was standing right next to you.

_“Oh great, this is exactly what we need today. Now we are going to be thrown off schedule…”_ you thought to yourself. But before your thoughts could go any further, the mysterious voice finally revealed itself. The voice belonged to a tall, boisterous girl. Her hair was a beautiful yellow, almost as bright as a fire’s flames. And it complimented her striking violet eyes very well. A blush secretly crept across your face. Helga noticed your sudden change in posture and gave you a puzzled look. As the angry teen ran by, you could have sworn that she made eye contact with you. There was a little bit of a spark in the air, could it be romance? Or could it have been something else? Only time will tell. You had to refocus, you are on a mission after all! Your mind needs to be cleared of any and all distractions.

“Hello, sorry about the wait. Please come on in, Prof. Ozpin will meet with you all shortly.” Some random blonde with glasses had just opened a near-by door, startling your crew. the 4 of you slowly walk through the door into the waiting room. Chairs lined the outer perimeter of the small, dark room. You plopped down in the nearest seats and Willard was handed some paperwork to fill out. Finally acknowledging your sudden, strange behavior...  
“*ahem* Are you ok, son?” Willard asked, looking you dead in the eye.

“No dad, I’m just peachy. Just a tiny bit nervous is all.” you replied, sweating a little. _“What's wrong with me? Why am I acting so funny? I didn’t eat anything strange today and I got plenty of rest last night. This job surely can’t be getting to me! Is it really because of that girl I just saw? This can’t be that ‘love at first sight’ crap…I just need to calm down...take a few breaths. I’ll be fine in a few minutes. Once the meeting with Ozpin is over, everything will be back on track…” _Just then, there was a loud bang on the office door. Out of the blue, a short, young, familiar looking girl barged in.

“Hey, there you guys are! I can’t believe you left without me! I go to the bathroom for 5 minutes and you all had the audacity to get a head start. I want to be a huntress just as bad as you two!” Guess who decided to show up, much to your dismay. Danny had bought her own disguise and even created a background story for her character. She was all ready to go and there will be no stopping this train wreck. 

“Oh sis, sorry about that! There was some commotion going on in the hallway, so we tried to get out of that ...please take a seat. Dad is filling out our paperwork.” Helga said behind an innocent smile. She was glaring daggers at her “little sister”.

Danny did as she was told and happily sat right next to Helga. The two began exchanging telepathic messages of “what the hell are you doing here?” to “I can do whatever I want!”. Nonverbal communication at its finest. After receiving another form to fill out, everyone was now signed in and ready to be evaluated. The pressure is on, time to make a good first impression. If your crew can get in as students, then getting to the targeted documents will be easy as pie.

Each person was called one-by-one into Ozpin’s office, starting with Helga. _"Haha, ladies first"_, you assume. The two of you exchange a slight nod and under your breath you say “break a leg, sis.” And with that, Ozpin has claimed his first victim. Helga’s interview felt like it was going on forever, but that could just be your nerves talking. What? You still have butterflies in your stomach? Fantastic… You begin looking around for something to distract your fluttering thoughts. Gazing out the window, you see tons of students walking about the campus grounds. Some are getting together with friends, others are running late to class. Some people are even have sparring matches in the front lawns! _“Those weapons are pretty cool. I’ll have to go and get a closer look at them later. Maybe I can spice up our equipment like that…” _Danny was minding her own business, reading the latest issue of some Vale teen magazine. Willard was deep inside his little records book, as usual. Ah, peace at last. Or so you thought….

“Miss Xiao Long, how many times do I have to tell you. No using weapons in the halls. It’s already crowded enough, what with students who are trying to get an education. The last thing we need is explosions occurring around every corner!” A random teacher just walked in, scolding that poor girl ...wait a minute! That’s the girl from before! The one who was trying to kill her sister!! What are the odds?! She's the last person you want to see right now. Out of shock, you jump a little in your seat. The golden haired girl took a peek in your direction, a small grin forming on her face.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I don’t know what got over me. The next time I want to fight, I’ll make sure to do it outside.” She’s just shrugging this whole thing off. The teacher let out a heavy sigh and pointed to the chair next to Danny. Rolling her eyes, the young girl dropped into her seat. With the teacher out of the way, the four of you are now all alone. There’s a sense of awkwardness in the air. Willard is oblivious to all of this, mumbling under his breath about how reckless that girl was and that she deserves harsh punishment. Danny, on the other hand, was fully aware of her surroundings. Peeking her head up from her magazine, she glances at both you and the new girl. You’re trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible. This is seriously getting uncomfortable for you. What is taking Helga so long??  
“Are you the one that was causing all of that ruckus outside? That was pretty funny.” Danny chirped.

“Haha, I’m glad you liked it. Yeah, that was me. I don’t normally start fights, but I guess I have some anger issues. My little sis was such a pig at lunch today, she ate all of the pie slices that was left for our team! She knew what she had coming to her.” The two girls laughed and introduced themselves. You listen in and to find out that this girl’s name is Yang Xiao Long and she's a huntress at this school, along with her little sister, Ruby Rose. Interesting names, you have to admit. It’s funny that this girl’s name matches her personality so well. It’s kind-of cute. All of these thoughts start flooding your mind, and you are blushing once again. Danny is loving this. This must be her revenge on you for making her feel like shit this morning. Well played Danny, well played. Yang bent forward in her chair to get a good look at you, a light bulb going off in her head. 

“Oh! Your that guy I almost ran into. Hehe sorry about that! I’m Yang, it’s nice to meet ya.” She reached out her hand. You instinctively wipe your sweaty palms on your pants and introduced yourself.

“Eh sorry, I’m a little nervous about this interview. I’m really hoping they'll accept me into the school.” You say, with a happy grin plastered on your scarlet face. Was it a genuine smile or fake? Even you couldn't tell. “Pfft yeah right. You’re more nervous about meeting this girl than anything else. Who cares about being a hunter? Who cares about this dumb school?” When your hands touched, something awakened within you. It was that weird spark again, just like before. Ugh, you seriously cannot be having feelings for this girl!? Come on brain, now is not the time for trivial things like love!

“Hey, that’s cool to hear! I’m sure you’ll do fine! I mean, my sis got in, so honestly, anyone can! Good luck!” She winked and gave a tiny salute. Ah, how cute! She’s so freaking cool! Maybe having these thoughts isn’t such a bad thing, it is making you feel happy right now. Yang was given a slip of paper, her punishment was probably written on it. And with that, she took her leave and gracefully walked out the door.

“Wow, she was so cool. Way cooler than you, (Y/N)! I hope I can get in so we can be friends!” Danny teased, sticking her tongue out at you. Hot air escaped from your nose. Thanks Danny, way to ruin the moment. Well, thankfully, time moved a little faster and soon enough, Helga appeared from the other side of the door. 

“It’s your turn, bro. Have fun!” Helga placed her strong hand on your shoulder. This reassurance was more than enough to snap you back into reality. It’s showtime!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Let me be the first to say welcome to Beacon Academy, name is Prof. Ozpin. Thank you for taking interest in our school. Let’s get started, shall we? What made you interested in attending our school?” Ozpin took a quick sip from his coffee mug. His throat must be dry from that stupidly long interview with Helga. 

“Well, you see sir. I’ve wanted to become a hunter ever since I was a young child. I’ve heard nothing but good things about this school and the location isn’t too far from my home. It’s practically perfect in every way!” You stood up straight in your chair and gave the biggest smile you could muster. This looks good, right? You’re looking like an eager young lad, just wanting to help society fight evil! What more could this Prof guy want?

“Hmm, I see. Please elaborate, why do you want to become a hunter?” His position shifted. He’s resting his chin in his hands, looking deep in thought. 

“Ah yes, of course. When I was young, my birth family was attacked by some vicious Grimm. I was the only survivor. I became an orphan at such a young age. My adopted family all had similar situations, which is probably why we connect so well. You’ve most likely heard that story from my sister. I cannot forgive those Grimm for what they have done to me…my family and I have made a vow to get our revenge on those awful Grimm.” a single tear dramatically rolled down the side of your cheek. A+ acting, my friend.

“I am very sorry for your loss.” Ozpin simply replied, sitting back in his chair. “I understand how frustrated you must feel. Unfortunately, it takes more than just a spirited heart to become a hunter here. You need to have quick wits, fast reflexes, excellent teamwork, etc. Do you think you can handle the pressure?”  
“I’m here, aren’t I?” You shrug, trying to summon some of Yang’s coolness. 

Ozpin chuckled softly. “Very well then. Congratulations (Y/N), welcome to Beacon Academy. I’m sure our last interviewee will make the cut as well. Your family is very passionate, I’m sure you all will make a fine team. Please let your other sister in after you leave.” Ozpin smiled warmly. Fantastic, you made it! With a little hop in your step, you shake Ozpin’s hand and fly out the door. Danny crossed paths with you, determination written all over her face. She closed the door behind her. 2 down, 1 to go.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: End


	2. The Second Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author's note: *announcer voice* Last time on Dragon Ball Z: We last saw our heroes as they have just been accepted into Beacon Academy. I wonder what is in store for our Reader? Will romance blossom? Will fights break out? Is this story still stupidly long? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Just read to find out!_

“I’m going to head back to the apartment. Please don’t try to stand out too much and don't do anything stupid. Remember the main reason why we went through all of this!” Willard snapped. He’s been sitting too long…

“Don’t worry man! We got this! We'll be the strongest team here at Beacon!” Danny cheered. 

“That’s not why we are here…” Helga sighed, face palming. “Once we get situated, we’ll start the investigation phase of our plan.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Taking separate ways, Willard closed to door to your new dorm. 4 beds were sprawled around the medium sized room. The walls were a creamy white while the floor was a deep dark brown. A large window overlooked the front lawn of the school's main grounds. There's desks and book shelves all around for everyone to place their school materials. It's quite cozy, makes you feel right at home.

“I call the one by the window!” with a loud thud, Danny slammed into her new mattress. “It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to sleep in a real bed! This is sooooo nice~” She’s totally on Cloud 9 right now. 

“I wonder who are last teammate will be...according to the school’s handbook, every team needs to have 4 members in order to participate in certain activities.” That handbook is super thick, but it’s no match for Helga’s strength. She sits on the bed next to Danny's.

“I’m going to go walk around. Take in the sights, you know? I saw some cool weapons earlier and hopefully I can get a closer look at them.” You said, already half-way out the door.

“Ok. Tell Yang I say ‘hi’!” Ugh...Thanks Danny….  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
You’re totally not eager to go and find Yang or anything. That would be stupid...right? Just go and make friends with the other classmates. The more friends you have, the easier it will be to blend in. You stare up at the sky and notice that the sun is starting to set. Wow, today sure has been a long day, so much has happened. It’s incredible to think that everything is running smoothly. In a few weeks, no, maybe even days, those documents will be in your grasp. The thought made you grin like a madman, much to the discomfort of Yang, who happened to notice you walking through the courtyard.

“Got something you’d like to share with the class, new guy?” Yang teased. Gosh, she’s so cool…

“Huh? Oh, uh sorry." You laugh awkwardly. "Just lost in my own thoughts. It’s great to see you again.” Did you really just say that? Is your brain malfunctioning or something?

“You’re looking pretty rad in that school uniform, I must say. How’s your first day been going? Hopefully you all settled in well.” Yang asked, with her hands now on her hips.

You perked up. That annoying, shocking feeling is back, but you don’t want to fight it. Not right now at least. Just enjoy this moment. “Yes, thanks for asking. My family and I are quite comfortable in our new dorm. We’re eager to see who the sorry chap is that’s going to be our 4th member!” You laugh awkwardly again. Keep it cool man! Don't freak her out or anything!

“Oh don’t say that! I’m sure any one of these students here would just die to be a part of your team! I hear you’re all pretty strong. We should have a sparring match sometime.” Yang’s violet eyes sparkled under the setting sun. You stood there in awe at her beauty, not wanting the moment to pass. But all good things must come to an end as 3 girls, one of them being Ruby Rose, walked up behind Yang.

“Yang? Who is this loser you're talking to? Don’t you know that we have a test tomorrow?” Wow, what an ice queen. She must be Weiss Schnee. You know a little bit about her, since she is pretty famous in these parts. 

“Why don’t we head over to the library? You guys can study all you want and I can try to get my hands on this new book I’ve been hearing a lot about.” A black haired girl perked up, resting her hand on Yang’s shoulders. She wore a big black bow on top of her head, you could have sworn that it twitched a little in the wind. Is she hiding something under that?

“Oh that sounds like fun! I bet team JNPR is already there! Let’s get a study group together!” Ruby was rocking up and down on her heels. 

With a sad sigh, Yang turned to face you. “Yeah fine. I’ll meet you guys there in a little bit. I want to chat with the new guy some more.” She points at you, directing her teammates attention. You shift your position, trying to look chill when really, you are burning up inside.

“Hi there, I'm Ruby! Welcome to our school! It’s great to finally meet you! Yang has talked about you and your family quite a lot recently!” Ruby grabbed your hand and vigorously shook it. There’s another friend to add on to your list. Wait a minute...did she just say that Yang was talking about you? Like a lot? Ah, sweet! 

“Let’s go Ruby, if we don’t get a move on, there might not be any seats left.” Weiss yelled back, already half-way towards the school building. Blake silently bowed and hurried to catch up with the princess. Ruby gave a cheerful wave goodbye and quickly followed her teammates. Now it’s once again just you and Yang. The sun had already gone down and the moon is now high above the sky, dancing along with the stars. Yang turned to face you once more, a slight blush forming under her eyes. 

“Heheh, ignore what my sis said. It’s not like I talked about you THAT much, just the introductory stuff, you know? Say, hows about I give you a quick tour of the school? I don’t really feel like studying all that much anyway.” Yang winked and linked arms with yours.

The two of you started walking around the school, taking in chilly nighttime air. Neither of you were cold, since you both were so close to each other (not to mention a jacket is part of the school uniform). Yang’s blush had already left, but you felt like your face was on fire. Ut's gotta be because of the cold air, right? This isn’t the first time you’ve gotten close to a woman; far from it. But Yang was different. Those butterflies in your stomach have only gotten stronger, the closer you got to her. You didn’t fight it, not anymore. You’ve only known this girl for half a day, but it feels like a lifetime! The two of you talked for a few hours while walking around the campus, until she unintentionally made her way towards the library. Good going Yang! Just as before, all good things must once again come to an end.

“Oops...my bad! I wasn’t really paying attention to where we were going! You think you can find your way back to your room? I don’t really want you to see me get in trouble for a second time today, that may give you a bad impression of me~” Yang joked, releasing her arm from yours. That sensational feeling you had all night went away in one fell swoop. You tilt your head to the side, grinning from ear to ear at Yang.

“Thanks a lot for tonight, Yang. It was fun. I definitely feel more at home now because of you... Yeah, I can find my way back. Hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow.” She nods and slowly turns around to enter the library. You call out to hear saying, “Oh, and good luck on that test tomorrow!” She doesn’t turn around, she keeps walking, but gives you a thumbs up in return.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Well well well, where have you been?” Danny rose from her bed sheets. A mischievous look grew on her face. 

“I was getting a tour of the school with some new friends. At least I did more work than you...wait is there someone else in our room?” You notice that all of the beds have been taken. Whose stuff could that be? Helga whips you around and whispers in your ear...

“You won’t believe who our new teammate is...you’re not going to like it…”

Right on cue, the front door bursts open. Standing before you is none other than your arch rival, Sage Alillac, the leader of the Golden Gang. A slimy grin formed on her face the moment she took one look at you. 

“Ah, this day just keeps getting better and better! Hi there, I’m Sage and I’ll be your new teammate! Let’s make this semester a great one!” She mocks.

“What the hell are you doing here, you snake? Don’t you have something better to do than following us around all the time?” You bark. Your perfect night has now been ruined, what else could go wrong? Seriously, don't say that.

“I’m here for the exact same reason as you are, Mistral Kid. I want those documents. Do you know how much money I could make from owning just one of those prints? I can’t let an opportunity like this slip through my scaly fingers. So, I suggest we hold a truce. Let’s see who the **real** thief is. I won’t get in your way as long as you don’t get in mine? Do we have a deal?” She was dead serious. But can you really trust her? She seems to be alone this time, so if you end up fighting each other, it's not like she'll have backup. 3 against 1, you like those odds. You reluctantly shake her hand in agreement and head over to the farthest bed. You may have to share a room with her, but you’ll be damned if you have to sleep next to her!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days flew right on by. It was severely uneventful. Classes were just as boring as you remember them being. Unfortunately Yang didn’t share any of them with you. The only time you really got to see her was if you went out of your way to find her. But that would just be wasting your time! You had to go find where the documents are hiding. Luckily, you are an excellent student, so getting the teachers on your side was a breeze. It's a good thing you're such a charming fellow. The same goes for Danny and Helga. Everyone seems to be enjoying their time here at Beacon. You’ve all made tons of friends and have even won a couple of sparring matches, since you have a full team. Things are running smoothly, you’re happy to report. You three have been writing Willard every night, making sure to catch him up with any new information you have gathered.

You were passing through the tight halls when a strong grip took your hand and pulled you backwards. Regaining your balance, you look up to see that it's Yang! 

“Long time no see.” You chuckle. Man, it felt good to see her again. She’s looking as pretty as ever today, but you weren’t going to tell her that!

“Yeah, been a while, huh? How’s school going for ya? Your team is the talk of the town around here! That’s pretty cool.” Yang glanced, eyeing you up and down. What? Is she not believing what she's seeing? Does she honestly think you look weak? This isn’t sitting well with you and your ego begins to take over.

“Say, if you and your friends aren’t doing anything...how about we have a go at that sparring match you've been promising me? What do you say?” A sly smirk formed on your face; you're hoping she says yes. You know how much she likes a good fight, so she can't pass this up. Yang didn’t even say anything, she just ran off to go grab her friends. Oh, it’s on now! Without a moment to lose, you called up your gang (and Sage) and told them to get a move on. You scampered towards the training grounds, eagerly awaiting to show off your sick fighting skills to Yang. Hopefully she’ll be impressed…

Both teams were assembled, there were even some extra students wanting to watch in the bleachers. The blonde woman with glasses, the one from your first day of school, was there to monitor the match. Turns out, she is the infamous Glynda Goodwitch. Took you long enough to realize that. The arena itself was pretty small compared to those that you've seen on TV. It's a giant, dusty circle that's located just a few blocks away from the mess hall. The bleachers traveled all around the circumference of the arena. On the ground laid various lines and markers, indicating the boundaries of where to step and such. Nothing special, but the perfect size for a practice fight.

“Are both parties ready? Good. Keep in mind that we will be fighting solo today. The first one to land a hit on their opponent is the winner. When you hear the sound of a bell, that’s when you may begin. Good luck and have fun.” Glynda nodded and strove off to the teachers spot in the bleachers. She’ll be watching closely through a monitor, so as to make sure no one gets seriously injured.

First up, it’s Danny vs Ruby. The match was over quickly, as Danny wasn’t nearly as coordinated as Ruby. She still has much to learn. But it was still a good match, nonetheless. The two young girls hugged it out on the battlefield and walked together towards the nearest bench. Such sportsmanship! The next match was Helga vs Weiss, which sure was interesting. Helga won, but just by a hair. It was definitely because Helga is much stronger than Weiss. It seems that miss Ice Queen is relying too much on her Myrtenaster to really focus on her opponent's moves. That’s something she’s going to have to work on, if she’s going to want to become a better huntress. The two made way out of the ring. Time for the next round, Sage vs Blake. Sage easily took down Blake, but that also cause knowing Sage, she was probably cheating. Hopefully no one was watching too closely. The two seemed to connect though, maybe they have something in common? Soon enough, it was the moment you had been waiting for. Time to show Yang what a real fighter looks like!

“Can’t wait to see what kind of fighter you are. Just try not to be too put down after I beat your ass.” Yang spoke with venom. Are those words supposed to set you off? Cause it’s not working. Trash talking is child’s play.

“I hope we can still be friends after I have my sweet victory. This will be a walk in the park.” You can’t help but laugh evilly. Ok, trash talking is fine, but only when you are doing it.

The bell sounds as the two of you lunged towards one another. Yang attempts to land the first hit, but you expertly doge it with a quick side-step maneuver. You reach into your pocket and pull out your handy dandy gun. You take a few steps back and quickly aim for Yang’s shoulder. Your gun is full of blanks, so when you manage to hit her, it won’t hurt as bad. You shoot a round of quick fire shots, but Yang is faster than you anticipated. She bolts into your blind spot and sneaks up behind you. Her gauntlets are just as fired up as she is. With a mighty swing, she attempts to hit you in the back, but you're one step ahead of her. You manage to do a kick-ass back flip, flying high above her. With a perfect 10/10 dismount, you're back on your feet, now with your target now in front of you. You take a deep breath in and shoot. Bulls eye! Dead center on her back. Yang yelps in pain/shock and falls face first to the ground. She’s down on her knees, rubbing her sore back. She flicks her head up to look at you, a small pout is seen aligning her mouth.

“Ouch, do you have to use a gun? I prefer fighting with fists. But I have to admit, you’re a lot tougher than you look. Nice going, man.” She slowly stood up to greet your hand with a fist bump. “Guess I’m going to have to train a little harder, huh? I’ll get you next time!” she giggles.

“I don’t mind helping you train. I'd be more than happy to give you a few pointers.” You say. Yang’s face lights up at the offer. Your brain is on shut down mode right now. What a sight you got to witness. Yang looked so beautiful fighting. So passionate; so strong. And to hear such a compliment coming from her perfectly plump lips... You’re in heaven right now! Guess your heart is speaking mores so than your brain. You can’t afford to be wasting time teaching this girl how to fight! Why is she such a distraction? _"Oh well, I doubt there will be an consequence from this, right? Right? It's just a friendly little get-together. It won't take up too much of my time..."_

“Hell yeah, that sounds awesome! I’d love for you to show me how you did that killer back flip.” Yang pounced on you, giving you one of the biggest hugs you’ve ever received. Blushing as always, you return the hug. Ruining the moment, you hear Danny off to the side saying something like “oh how cute!!! Hey, you two should kiss~”. “Shut up Danny, now is not the time, just roast me when we get back to our dorm.” The moment passed as you two broke away. You high-fived each other and made plans for training later on in the week. Yang ran off to catch up with team RWBY, while you turned and made your way back towards your gang. 

“(Y/N), we need to talk. NOW.” Helga snapped. 

_“What’s up her ass?”_, you think.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: End


	3. Grand Finale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And in the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't realize it by now, whenever there's italics, that's when the reader is thinking. Probably should have said something earlier, but I'm running on like 5 hours of sleep and over 16+ hours of writing. So deal with it!
> 
> Also, good luck. This chapter is a monster!

“Are you out of your mind?! What has gotten into you? It’s that blonde, isn’t it? This isn’t like you! You can’t be spending so much time on some stupid love story right now. Time is running out. Who knows how much progress the Golden Gang has gotten over us? Just think about it!" Helga slammed the door. She walked over and grabbed you by the cuffs of your uniform. She was getting dangerously close to your face. "Willard is expecting us to be out of here in a few days. You most certainly don’t have time to be playing around with that woman. Stop thinking with your dick and start thinking with your head...Or else I’m taking over this operation.” she released her grip, dropping you to the floor. You try to catch your breath while holding your hands out in protest, but you knew she was right. What was wrong with you? Sure, you’ve accepted the fact that you have a little crush on Yang Xiao Long, but it’s not worth tearing your family apart! Or is it? It's not like your crew would understand how you're feeling...

“I’m sorry, I was in the moment. Besides, because of this match, I think Glynda has taken a liking to our team. Maybe we can be of some service with guarding duty. Who knows, maybe the staff needs extra help protecting certain...items. See, this was a win-win. I know what I’m doing, so back off! And don’t you dare ever threaten me like that again!” you stand tall and shove Helga out of your way. You head towards the door in a fit of fury.

`“Hey, (Y/N)! Where are you going?” Danny called out. You pause, shake your head, and continued out the door. You needed to get out of there fast or things were going to get ugly. You three have been spending an awful long time together, maybe some time apart is what’s best. You march onward through the barren hallways, not knowing where your feet are taking you. Maybe a walk through the park or a quiet nap in the library is what you need. Either way, fate worked it’s magic as Glynda Goodwitch stopped you dead in your tracks.

“Do you have a moment Mr.(Y/N)? We would like to have a word with you in private.” She motions towards Prof. Ozpin’s office door. You nod, looking at your teacher. Is this the moment you have been waiting for? Could the next phase of your plan be starting? Only time will tell. You follow her into the dark office as Ozpin is sitting in his usual chair, sipping from his usual coffee cup. You sit down in the chair facing the desk and put your hands on your lap. Don’t get too excited now, nothing has happened just yet. 

“I was fortunate enough to catch some of your sparring match today, (Y/N). I must say, your fighting style is much stronger than most of my top students. Where did you learn such skills?” Ozpin must be suspicious. Time to work your magic.

“Funny thing, Prof Ozpin. I actually learned all of my moves from my big sister, Helga! _‘That’s not a total lie.’ _She’s the fighter of the family. She’s the one that got the rest of us interested in becoming hunters. At one point in her life, she had to fight all on her own. She may be a self-taught fighter, but her tactics are clean like a professional. It’s very empowering!" You perk up, pretending to be cheery. 

Ozpin nods in silence. After a few seconds of thinking, he finally said the words you’ve been dreaming to hear. “I know that your team has only just begun, but your skills far exceed your current grade level. I’m asking that your team pick up this important task that I am assigning all of my strongest students.” He hands over a vanilla folder, stuffed with various important looking sheets of paper. “You will not be getting any extra credit if you accept this task, but it will look good on your resume. I’m positive that this will be an excellent source training that not many other hunters have gotten to do. The choice is yours, (Y/N). What will it be?” Ozpin stares deep into your eyes. Without missing a beat, you grab the folder from his hands and stand up from your chair. With a tiny salute, you proclaim, “it would be my honor, Prof. Ozpin. On behalf of my team, I would humbly like to accept your offer. We won’t let you down!” Ozpin grins, amused at your response. You don’t even need to read what’s in the folder to know what this assignment is all about. You’re now one step closer to those documents...and untold riches.

You fly out the door and scurry back to your room. You’ve gotta tell the girls the good news! You bash open the door and startle Helga and Danny, both were hard at work studying. They glance at the folder in your hands and their eyes widen in surprise. No words needed to be exchanged, everyone was on the same wavelength. You all begin to jump in celebration! It’s a shame Willard isn’t there to join in on the excitement! After a few more shouts of hurrah, you hand the folder over to Helga and begin searching the room, hoping that there aren't any unwanted guests. Lets pray that Sage doesn’t come back for awhile, huh? You move to lock the door and Danny closes the curtains. With the room dark and secured, the three of you get down to work. Danny shoves all of the school’s textbooks on the ground and began gingerly placing the newfound documents all around the table.

Scanning and analyzing the various papers, you’ve come to realize that this job will be much easier than you had anticipated. It seems that Ozpin really trusts you and your gang. According to the directions, at least one team must be guarding the vault at all times. The teams rotate every few days. That means you’ll have about 3 days to memorize the vault’s layout and get all the info you may need. 4 people will be placed at various locations throughout the space. If all goes well, that means Sage will be nowhere near the vault. In fact, you can lie to her and tell her that you don’t need her help! Perfect!

“We start first thing tomorrow morning. We don’t have to worry about missing classes or anything. We will be exempted from any homework assignments or tests for the duration of our time down in the basement. The vault **is** located in the basement, correct?” you ask, reading over the map one extra time.

“Yes it is. It’s deep underground, so we won’t have to worry about other students getting in our way…” Helga spat, glaring in your direction. You knew that by "other students", she meant Yang. Yeah, Helga is still pissed. Now is not the time to be starting another argument! You decide to ignore that last comment and put the papers back in the folder. You walk over to your bed and hide the fat stack of papers under your pillow. It doesn’t work too good, since it’s a little too bulky. So you dispense the papers evenly among your crew. Each person is now in charge of a few pieces of paper, which are now hiding under your pillows like a snug bug in a rug. There’s no way Sage will be able to figure out what’s going on. With your mind finally at peace, you take your leave and head to your bed. No one decided to say anything to each other since there's still some tension in the air from earlier. Tomorrow is a new day. Surely everything will be back to normal once the Black Rose gang goes back to doing what they love…

_ “Doing what we love, huh? Do I really love being a thief? A criminal? I wonder what Yang would think if she found out who I really am…”_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Dawn eventually broke, but it doesn't matter cause no one could sleep that night (except the ever oblivious Sage, who finally decided to show up late last night). Your gang decided to get a head start. As they say, the early bird catches the worm...or documents... in your case. You stuff any and all supplies that you may need, like weapons and the all important vanilla folder papers, into your backpacks and quietly make your way out the door. After a couple of hours of walking and searching, you finally find your way to the basement. Wow, this school is like a labyrinth. It does makes sense though. Ozpin is already there, standing tall with his trusty cane by his side. He holds up is coffee mug and greets you all.

“Welcome to the basement, students. Uhmm, Where is your last member? There should be 4 of you, correct?” Ozpin examined the trio before him.

Thinking on your feet, you chirp, “You see sir, she isn’t feeling too good right now. She will hopefully be joining us tomorrow though! But it's alright, my family and I can handle things.” With a thumbs up, you follow Ozpin who is now showing you the main layout of the basement. He trusts that you all have read the papers thoroughly, so there is no need for him to be giving you a tour. Adding in a few extra instructions about what to do in case of an emergency and all that, Ozpin took his leave. You are finally alone with the vault.

The basement was dimly lit by torches that ran along the side of the tiled walls. The floor was made of solid marble that created echoing sounds every time someone's foot made contact. Once you arrived at the vault itself, it wasn't exactly what you were expecting it to be. It was a big, silver door with various nuts and bolts that aligned the outer rim of the door. It definitely looks secure, but nothing too different from other safes you've cracked before. No scanners, no inferred beams, not even a dial pad to punch a code in! As long as you have brute force, getting into this safe almost seems too easy. It's like they aren't even trying to keep these papers safe!

Danny goes into her bag and pulls out a sketchbook. She starts drawing out what laid before her, taking into consideration the size of the vault’s door, where the security cameras are, etc. She has to make sure she gets every little detail possible. breaking in tomorrow is probably a good idea, but your 3rd day on patrol will be the safest bet. That gives you more than enough time to get a better grip on your surroundings, all while waiting for Willard to show up too.

The first day ends just as it began, with nothing happening. Danny got everything she needed and Helga didn't acknowledge your presence. *sigh*. Ozpin eventually came and dismissed you three back to your dorms. Sage was waiting there, her arms crossed against her chest.

“So that’s where you’ve been all day, huh? I know what’s going on. Don’t underestimate the Golden gang, we're a lot more clever than you think.” She huffed. You just shrug in response, not taking her seriously. You really don't want to deal with her crap right now.

“With that attitude, now you’re really not coming with us to the basement.” You mock. Sage falls onto her bed and pulls the sheets over her body, screaming into her pillow. It’s safe to assume that the Golden gang really won’t be a threat in your operation, just look at that pathetic sight before you. A buzz coming from your front pocket startled you. You reach in to it and grab your phone, thrilled to see that Yang has texted you. With a swipe of your finger, you gleefully read her message.

The text read, “Congrats on the new gig, bud! That’s a high honor you know, having Oz trust you that much. You guys haven't even been here for a whole month! Impressive~” 

You type your response, “It’s pretty cool, I’ll admit. But it’s very lonely down there. Wish I had someone other than my teammates to talk to~”. Real smooth, Romeo. The top of your phone read **Yang is typing…**

“Haha wow, where did this newfound confidence come from? Do you have a big head from beating me at that match the other day?” Your conversation with her lasted for awhile. The lamps in your dorm were already dark, your phone being the only source of illumination. Things were getting spicy in the chat too, your friendship with her began growing into something more. Maybe tomorrow, before you go to your post, you can stop by Yang’s place and tell her face to face how you really feel. Talking through text about these sort of things can be risky. Before you could type another word, a pillow smacked you in the face.

“Go the hell to sleep, (Y/N).” Helga growled. Guess your phone’s brightness was up a little too high. You tell Yang goodnight and shut off your phone. Thoughts were racing in and out of your mind. What should you be focusing on? The happiness you feel with Yang or the happiness you feel with your family? Tomorrow will bring answers, you hope, as you take Helga's pillow under your arm and drift off to sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
You were up before anyone else. You quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Once outside, you took in a huge breath of fresh air. The chilled fall air engulfed your body, but you welcomed it. What a way to start the day! With spirits high, you start your search for Yang. Today is going to be the day you tell her your true feelings. _"She doesn’t need to know who you really are! You can put your past behind you and create a new future with Yang."_ At least, that’s what you decided on impulse last night. Love has taken its toll on you, clouded all of your rational thoughts with only happy feelings and romantic dreams. You didn’t even stop to consider how your gang will react once they figure out what you plan to do. No negative thoughts today though, only happy, positive vibes!

There’s a pep in every step you take, while you're basking in the beauty that surrounds you. Beacon is very pretty during the autumn season, with all of the leaves changing color and special flowers are in bloom. You pick up a hand full of flowers from one of the school’s gardens. _“This will be the last thing I ever steal, I swear.”_

Making your way downtown, you head off towards the building where Yang’s classes are usually held. By the time reach the front door, the sun is already high in the morning sky. Birds are chirping all around and students are beginning their morning commute to class. You follow a line of students to a classroom and wait patiently by the door, glancing at your watch to check the time every couple of minutes. What was once a feeling of shock and butterflies in your stomach, there is now excitement and bravery. You’ve really matured in the short amount of time you’ve gotten to know Yang, good for you! Speaking of the devil, here she comes right now! Waving, she shouts,

“Hey! Good morning! This is a nice surprise.” She sighs. You hesitate as you hand over the flowers, but she happily accepts them. She takes a big whiff of the flower’s scent, sighing heavenly in the process. “What a way to start the day, thank you (Y/N).” That gorgeous smile of hers always makes your heart take flight. What a feeling!

“Don’t mention it. Do you have a moment to talk? I have something important I want to tell you…” you struggle to get the words out, suddenly getting nervous that she might reject you. But before you could go any further, Weiss walked up to Yang’s side and butted-in.

“Hey, hurry up will you?! We need to get to class before the teacher gets mad again. There might be another pop quiz and I am not letting you ruin my perfect A!” Weiss grabs Yang’s arm and drags her into the classroom. “You can talk to your boyfriend later, ok?”

_“Boyfriend?! Is she serious, or was that an insult? Let's go with the first option, shall we? Well, I guess it’s legit now.” you squeak, well in your head at least. “Crap, what time is it? Ah, I have to get to my post or Helga is going to get even more pissed...You know what, who cares. Who cares what Helga thinks! I can do whatever I want. I don’t need her watching over me and telling me what I can and can’t do in my free time.” _you argue to yourself. You’ve changed, you’re not the independent gang leader you once were. You haven't really been taking an interest in stealing anything ever since you met Yang. Could that girl really have changed you? Is love that powerful? Well love is what got you to become a gang leader in the first place. Without it, you wouldn’t have gotten so close to Willard, Helga, and Danny. Love is what brought you 4 together when you needed each other most. And now it’s what’s tearing you apart. You need some time to think.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Making your way down towards the basement, you’re greeted with a powerful shove to the wall. With a thud, you become face to face with Sage. You spit in her face and say...

“What do you want? Can’t you see I’m in a hurry. I’m not in the mood to deal with you."

“My my, aren’t we pissy today? I just thought you should know that your service is no longer required on the team. The girls have already moved on without you~”. What the hell is she talking about? Helga and Danny wouldn’t betray you like that...would they? Are they really that upset with you? You give Sage a puzzled look, unsure if she’s speaking the truth.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” You shove her out of your way and sprint to the basement.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, (Y/N).” she slithers. Unknown to you, you were leading her straight to the treasure. You were so distracted, caught up in so much drama, that you didn’t bother to look behind you to check if anyone was following your trail. You skip down the steps towards the vault, unable to believe what is in front of your eyes. Just as Sage said, there’s Helga and Danny (and Willard too), already working on cracking open the vault.

“Oh look who decided to show up! You’ve got a lot of nerve showing your face around here. Why don’t you just go back and drool over that blondie, she seems way more important to you than us anyway.” Helga tiffed. Danny didn’t even bother looking up from her work. Willard shook his head softly, mumbling the word “bastard” in the process.

“How could you guys do this to me? I thought we were a team!? Does family mean nothing to you guys anymore? This isn’t what we planned! I’ll admit, I lost a little track of time, but I’m here now. Doesn’t that count for something? Besides, I’m the leader of this gang and what I say goes! This goes directly against my orders. So, I’m not the only one in the wrong here. What do you have to say to that, huh?” You’re fuming, hot air is trickling out of your ears. 

“Oh, you’re not our leader anymore.” Willard spoke up. “Helga is. She seems to be more interested in the mission than you are as of late. So we no longer require your services. Even if you did choose to help us out, we wouldn’t give you any of the reward money.”

"And don't go preaching to us about the meaning of family. You're the one who hasn't had enough time to actually be around us! You're always off playing with that those team RWBY characters. I guess they're your family now, huh?" Helga huffed, not even bothering to face you.

“We are only doing what we think is best for this group. Something you haven’t thought of in quite some time, (Y/N).” Danny broke down. She was trying to wipe away tears, but they were pouring like a waterfall.

You didn’t realize how much they were hurting. 

“I guess I have been a little selfish...but I can’t control how I feel. I know that what I truly want cannot exist in this world. I have to choose, Yang or the Black Rose gang…” a few tears rolled down your face. You can’t hold it in anymore. All of the stress that’s been building up inside you since day one is finally breaking free. You fall to the ground, head in your hands while crying in pain. You never meant for any of this to happen. You didn’t want to hurt your family, nor do you want to hurt any of your new friends (and potential lover). What can you do? No amount of training or planning could prepare you for this!

Danny ran over to cry next to you, both bodies enjoying each others comfort. Helga and Willard ignored the sight before them and refocused on trying to open the vault door. The security cameras that had lined the walls & corners were all taken care of. The only thing standing in the Black Rose gang’s way was that stupid door! It cracked open a smidge. Willard and Helga paused to catch their breaths.

Looks like the plan is working. No alarms, no extra guards; nothing. The two managed to slowly open the door when suddenly a blindly flashing light sailed from around the corner. The 4 of you became blind; dazed as to what is happening. You hear tons of thunderous footsteps, but you can’t make out who they belong to. A loud cry echoed from within the vault, as a back-up alarm system has just been triggered. You gain some of your sight back as you gaze upon Sage, who had the treasured documents in her hands.

“Hahahaha! Look how pathetic you are! You were so caught up in your little soap opera drama that you didn’t even notice that my crew and I have been following you since day one! I knew where the vault was located, I knew that Ozpin asked you to watch over it, and I knew that you all were dumb enough to think that I was the actually **THAT** clueless! Pfft! Ah, isn’t revenge sweet?” She gives a spin chilling grin, looking the papers up and down. She played you and your team like a fiddle. The only thing she didn't count on was the back-up alarm system. That definitely surprise for everyone.

Even if she has the papers now, there’s still a chance that the Black Rose gang can swipe back them before reinforcements arrive. You instinctively reach into your pocket for your gun, only to realize you accidentally left it in your room. Now what? Luckily, Danny seemed to know what to do. She reached into her backpack and pulled out your gun.

“It’s a good thing I grabbed this, huh?” she said through her tears. You were so proud of her! For once, she was more prepared than you were. Thanking Danny with a quick hug, you take the gun in your hands. You fire a round of shots, but your bullets were unable to reach their target. You’re eyesight isn't 100% back yet. Neither is Helga's as she lunges towards Sage. Sage moved a few feet and completely dodged that attack. Helga fell hard onto the ground. Willard leapt to her side and brought her back to her knees.

“Are you alright?” he asks softly.

“I’ll be fine. We need to re-group and get our vision back...and fast!” Helga leapt up and ran around a nearby corner. Willard and co. followed quickly behind.

“Is this really the best you can do? Are you really just going to let me leave here so soon? I’ve been waiting for this boss fight for months!” Sage teased. Shrugging she states, “Oh well, I guess this is the end of the Black Rose gang, right? (Y/N)? By the way, don’t you have something you want to tell your family? Something about how you were planning on abandoning them? Tear down everything you worked so hard to achieve, just so you can be with some loud mouth, huntress wannabe?”

“Who are you calling a loud mouth, you bitch?!” Yang roared. Apparently the reinforcements have arrived. Wonderful… Yang punched her fists together, gearing up her Ember Celica. There’s a fire in her eyes, something you have only seen once before, when you two first met and she was chasing down Ruby! But this time, things were serious. You snoop from around the corner and make eye contact with her. She flashes a grin and turns her attention back to Sage. The fight is on.

Sage put the documents into her bag and pulled out her black, razor sharp kamas. She twirls them around a little bit and makes the first move. She bursts towards Yang, shouting the whole time. With a mighty swoop, she swings one of her arms and successfully lands a damaging blow on Yang’s arm. Yang screams in pain as she backs off to make some room. Blood was trickling down her arm.

“Yang! Don’t worry, we’re here to help!” Ruby shouts from atop the stairs. It’s RWBY! They’ve all come, weapons in hand, ready to take on Sage.

“Oh how cute, your little friends decided to show up too. Now it’s a party. Let’s go men! Leave no one alive!” Sage orders, and out from the shadows the other members of the Golden gang take their stance. Both the Golden gang and team RWBY are now locked in a heated battle. But you're pulled away before you see anything good. Willard drags you farther down a dark hallway, making sure the 4 of you are totally alone. He throws you on the ground against the wall.

“Don’t worry, RWBY’s got this.” Danny reassured. “There’s something more important than the documents right now. How are you feeling, (Y/N)? Tell us…..” Danny looked deep into your eyes. You can no longer hide anything, so it's time to let it all out.

Sobbing, you begin:

“Guys, I’m so sorry for everything. I never meant for any of this to happen. Now, because of my ignorance, RWBY is getting badly injured and you all may get arrested. I just wanted to know what it was like to feel loved, that’s all. But I let my dumb emotions get in the way. I know how important this mission was for you...I just...I just... *sigh* I don’t know...I don’t know what to do now...I’m so lost....”

“Why didn’t you tell us? Did you not trust us?” Danny quizzed. 

“No! Nothing like that! Of course I trust you, you’re my family! I wouldn’t be here without you! I just thought that I could try and mix my two worlds together. Be a student here with Yang, while still being a part a thief with all of you. But I knew that was too good to be true…” you bring your knees closer to your chest, holding yourself tightly. Without warning, Helga reached over and enveloped you in a warm hug.

“Please believe me when I say that no matter what, we will always be a team. And we will always be a family.” she whispered. “We can’t make this decision for you, but know that we will be with you all the way.”

These are the words you needed to hear. You touch each other's heads in quiet acceptance. Willard and Danny sat there, contemplating along in the silence. What will happen next? What does the future hold for the Black Rose gang? All of these questions and you are the only one who can answer them. Sighing sluggishly, you release your grip from Helga and rose to your feet. You friends watched your every move, waiting to see what will be the final verdict.

“Thank you for everything…” 

_ “Oh boy, here it comes”_, they are all probably thinking. 

“I’ve loved every second I’ve spent with you. No amounts of treasure could measure how much this gang means to me. You are my everything, I wouldn't be who I am today without the help of each and every one of you. The memories we have created together will always be in my heart. However... I think it’s time we go our separate ways.”

Danny wails loudly at the first pause in your speech. She can’t stand the thought of not being together. What will she do? Where will she go? 

“Please don’t cry anymore, Danny. I love you and it pains me to see you in such agony.” you squat to meet her red, watery eyes. “Don’t think of this as a goodbye, think of it more as a ‘see you later’ type of deal. This won't be the last time we see each other, far from it! Our story together as a gang may be coming to an end, but a new, more exciting chapter is being written for you right now!” Your words of encouragement seemed to calm the child down, enough to make her stop crying. Willard and Helga nod in agreement, sniffling. You stand back up, helping Danny to her feet.

“All I can say is... Good luck out there, big bro.” she said through her heavy breaths. She hugs you tightly and punches you on the arm. 

“Just call us if you ever need our help. We’ll be at home waiting for you.” Helga smiled, waving goodbye.

You chuckle lightly, turning away from your former comrades. With a small wave, you charge back onto the battlefield. Starting right now, you are a new man. Your future is looking bright, as long as Yang is by your side. It’s funny, you got into this whole mess because you were trying to steal something from Beacon, and now, in turn, you are trying to protect it. Talk about character growth!

Catching up on what you've missed, it seems that someone was able to snatch the documents from Sage’s bag. She’s in a heated battle with Bumblebee, so chances are that Yang was distracting her while Blake swooped in and stole the papers. The documents are now back inside the wide open vault, vulnerable to anyone passing by. You tap Blake on the shoulder and gesture towards Yang, non-verbally stating that you would like to cut in and take her spot. Blake understood, stepping off to the side to go give Weiss a hand.

Gun in hand, you gather up some courage to head straight into the heart of the battle.

“Nice of you to join us, (Y/N).” Yang shouts, trying to get a solid hold on Sage, making her immobile. She successfully secured Sage in a choke hold, her head tucked underneath Yang's strong arms.

“Looks like I made it just in time! Let me give you a hand there.” you reply, pointing the gun at Sage’s squirming legs. With one quick shot, you shoot her right foot’s ankle. She screeches in pain, collapsing to the floor while hugging her leg tightly. She spat on the ground near where you stood.

“You’ll pay for this, (Y/N). We’ll have our revenge!” Sage cried.

“Oh shut up already, you’ve been screaming this entire fight! You have the right to remain silent, you know.” Yang yelped, grinning like a child. She’s always wanted to say that. You let out a hearty laugh and pause to check back on the vault. To your surprise, the documents were gone! The only thing that remained was a single black rose. Sighing, you shake your head.

“Ah, what to do with you all.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

After all that commotion, Ozpin and the other staff members showed up and apprehended the defeated Gold gang members. You explain to Oz what exactly happened, making sure to include an excuse as to why Helga and Danny had to leave so out of the blue. Luckily, like all of your other lies you've told this guy, he believes you. He walks along with the other staff members up the stairs, helping to escort the criminals to the cop cars that waited for them outside. 

“Looks like I’m in need of a new team. Know of anyone that is looking for a new, strong member?” you joke.

“I think...if I do some digging, I could probably find a team perfect for you. But I’ll have to ask the captain first!” She nudges you, totally indicating that she wants you to join team RWBY. “I’m sure we can work something out."

After everything you have been through with the Black Rose gang, it’s hard to truly say goodbye. You hope that your past won’t catch up to you any time soon, in fear that when Yang finds out the truth, she won’t love you anymore. But that’s a different story for a different day. All that matters now is that you and Yang are together.

Nothing will separate you two, at least, not right now...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats you survived!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
Please let me know about any typos or stuff like that :3

**Author's Note:**

> My very first paid commission over on my DeviantArt page. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch for reading!


End file.
